1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus and a power controlling method thereof, more particularly to an electronic apparatus controlling standby power consumption thereof and a power controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including a display device, such as a TV, includes a power supply unit to supply power needed for operation. The electronic apparatus may include a plurality of power modes and may enter a sleep mode (hereinafter, also referred to as standby mode), during which power supply to some components may be suspended, so as to reduce power consumption, after a predetermined time since the electronic apparatus is not operating.
Even when the electronic apparatus is in the standby mode, standby power may need to be supplied to a system unit to conduct minimum operations. Thus, the electronic apparatus may include a standby alternating current (AC)/direct current (DC) converter circuit as a standby power supply unit to generate standby power.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional standby power supply unit. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the standby power supply unit may be configured as a standby AC/DC converter circuit 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, the standby AC/DC converter circuit 10 operation includes AC power being applied to the circuit 10. The AC power passes through a bridge rectifier circuit 11, and a pulse width modulation (PWM) integrated circuit (IC) 12 and generate a PWM signal. A high-voltage (HV) startup of the PWM IC 12 starts a switch operation of a switching element:70, and VCC voltage is applied to enable the PWM IC 12 to operate properly, thus outputting standby power DC Pulse voltage generated in the PWM IC 12 is switched by the switching element 70, which is then transmitted to a secondary terminal based on a transformation ratio of a transformer 14 and output as DC voltage to a system unit (not shown) operating an electronic apparatus via a rectifier 71 and an electrolytic capacitor 72. The output DC voltage is fed back into a feedback terminal 73 of the PWM IC 12 and regulated by feedback control of the PWM IC 12.
However, a conventional standby AC/DC converter 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1. operates all the time, even during the standby mode of the electronic apparatus, resulting in power loss. Further, loss of power converted from a first circuit to a second circuit of the AC/DC converter 10 occurs regardless of a load. That is, a standby AC/DC conversion operation causes continuous loss in the standby mode, leading to increase in standby power.
Methods of changing operation times and cycle of the switching element 70 by controlling output of the PWM IC by output feedback voltage in the standby mode may be used to attempt to reduce standby power. However, these methods have limitations in reducing the voltage consumed by the standby AC/DC converter 10 alone. Thus, improved apparatus and methods are needed, for example, to meet Zero-Watt technology in accordance with standby power consumption regulations for energy saving.